Jevik?
Jevik? is thirty-third episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the eighth episode of the second season. This is the first multi-part episode in the main series, with the plot continuing into Jevik? Pt 2. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. The episode begins with Onipex and his unnamed coworkers fixing an MVT at The Garage. Onipex reports to his boss, Mr. Mandoch, that his shift is over and Mr Mandoch he tells him that he's fired. Shocked, Onipex asks why, to which Mandoch replies that it'd be better to outsource foreigners, in reference to Furno standing besides him. The scene ends with Furno telling Onipex that he needs to take his job and the intro titles roll. Next we cut to Myto trying to cheer up Onipex, who expresses his worry at the prospect of losing his apartment. As Myto continues to encourage his friend, Jevik falls out of Onipex's fridge. Jevik talks to Onipex and bickers with Myto, and learns that Onipex has lost his job. In order to cheer him up he offers to take to his new apartment, reluctantly bringing Myto along. Its turns out Jevik has lost his key, (With Onipex's key under the mat), so Jevik offers to take the trio to another location. ]] Jevik takes them to Bawl's Sacks, and after Bawl lets them into the back-room, they join in a game of poker with Zeb, Brock, Podan and Tree Saleswoman. The group makes conversation, and Bawl inquires why Onipex is looking depressed. Jevik informs him of his unemployment, and Bawl says he would have hired Onipex, had he not just hired Zeb. Conversation and the game continues, yet Onipex, still feeling upset asks Jevik to take him home. The duo leave, and Bawl insists they take a beer from the road. Jevik leaves him at the entrance to The Tehktra Plaza, and he decides to find a way to help Onipex. Jevik is then seen talking to the Tehktra Corp Boss in his office. What they are saying to each other is unknown. sleeping on his couch.]] The next day Onipex is seen sleeping on his couch, with his apartment in shambles. Onipex is awoken by the sound of Jevik's voice as he enters the room saying thats its "a brand new day". Onipex however is not in the mood to be around Jevik, but Jevik insists that he listen to his good news. Onipex demands that Jevik moves out of his way so he can get to his computer. Jevik turns around and disconnects the computer, causing Onipex to outburst. Onipex states that he had several unfinished, and unsaved, resumes on hsi computer. Jevik realizes that he has caused more damage than good, so to Onipex's demands he leaves. Onipex sees that Jevik brought the mail, so he goes to read it. A letter from the Tehktra Corp states that they would like him to work this Friday. Onipex is exhilarated, and says that, "Mata Nui has been kind!" Over the next few days Onipex is seen doing many activities such as cleaning his apartment, cooking, doing yoga, and preparing for his first day at work. On friday morning Onipex is at his cubicle while his new boss(Tehktra Corp Boss) tells him the rules of the company. Onipex is thrilled that he has a nice boss, a good salary, and that Jevik hasn't bothered him in days. Subsequent to that, Onipex is then on his break where he sees Krone speaking with Pev. The two begin to talk, and Krone says that the company only ever has a total of 100 employes and that there last employe was Jevik. Onipex asks where he is but Krone tells him that he gave up his position for Onipex. Onipex is then dismayed as he realizes what Jevik has done, and asks Krone to cover for him as he goes and takes care of something. Krone then deploys a fake Onipex to trick his boss into thinking that Onipex is still in the office. The Tehktra Corp Boss then says something interesting about it. Meanwhile Onipex has arrived at Jevik's apartment and his banging on the door. Garen is lying outside of the apartment and asks Onipex to quiet down. Onipex asks Garen where Jevik is, to which he replies that he won't find him inside. He continues to explain that Jevik skipped town with Pyrex. "Yeah, kind of a dick move not taking me," Garen exclaims. Onipex asks Garen if he has any idea where Jevik went, but he has none. The episode then ends with several voice messages of Jevik on Onipex's phone. Characters Major Characters *Onipex *Jevik *Myto *Krone *Garen Minor Characters *Mr. Mandoch *Foreigno *Bawl *Zeb *Podan *Tree Saleswoman *Tehktra Corp Boss *Pev *Brock *Katron *Procks Mentioned *Aliki *Pyrex Voice Actors *Ids5621 *iBIONICLE *TheGreenCrusader15 *ChickenBond2 *James Larabee *Jcomix98 *Aagerds *Toa Jalokim Trivia *The script was written at around the same time as Christmas II. *This is the third official episode with a character name in the title and the fourth in the canon continuity. *Pyrex was initially set to appear, but his scenes were moved to the next episode. *Onipex can be heard watching Hero Faptory, another show by Ids5621. This is the second show to be seen in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals, the first being All Stars, another alternate series by Ids5621. Onipex appears to be a fan, having replaced his Aliki posters with a Hero Faptory one. *Onipex can also be heard to be playing Angry Birds. *The idea of Onipex being replaced by Hero Factory characters (Furno and Stringer), is an allusion to Bionicle being replaced by Hero Factory. Continuity *The Jevik-Myto conflict arises once again *The money that Jevik and Onipex acquired from the events of Aliki is mentioned, and it is revealed how Onipex used it. *Bawl finally appears after first being mentioned in Christmas II. *Zeb, after favoring Bawl's Sacks to the Mall in Christmas II, claiming it to be "pretty legit," now works there. *Onipex is once again called a "skinny pink lump." *Onipex's apron from Aliki is seen again. *This is the second time Onipex is seen wearing a tie, the first being Double Date. *Onipex's surname is revealed to be "Nolan." *The Tehktra Corp Boss refers to Krone as "red," similar to Degrin and Onipex as "pinky," similar to Aliki. *This is the first episode to correctly display a "To be continued" label instead of the typical "End" screen. Episode 1 had one, and was originally planned to have a direct continuation, but that plot thread was dropped leaving the screen defunct. Goofs *The Miru Nuva tiki-head is missing from some shots. *The details on Jevik's door are missing later on in the episode *Onipex's neck ball joint changes color in the final scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two